bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan-Made Unit: Doomsday Wings Necrox
''Doomsday Wings Necrox '' Element: Fire Rank: Omni Gender: Male Summon: "All shall fall before my… ugh, I can’t say it. Seriously, such goddamn cliché phrases only piss me off. Now I need to destroy something." Evolution: "Are you sure of what you’re doing? I’m evil incarnate, you know. I’m just holding back until he dies, but I’m warning you beforehand." Fusion: "... What? You were giving me some boost or anything like that? My bad, but I can't feel your wimpy powerup." ''Lore '' "One of the Ultima Triplets and the accursed Dead-Winged. A destroyer of worlds as the myths say, Necrox is considered to be evil incarnate and to possess dominion over all villains throughout the scattered universes. He is also the most hated creature in existence, by foes and allies alike. Despite having a fundamental part alongside the role of a dark lord, he actually never destroyed a single world and rarely leaves his own home in the Eternal Avici. he uphold a promise with his brother: he would only become evil when his family dies and if he does become one early, only they would be able to fully stop his carnage. Other than that, he leisurely walks among his brothers in their adventures, far more worried on having fun, than on actually fulfilling his job of destroying everything." ''Stats '' HP: 6,031 (Base) / 6,798 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 7.544 (Anima) ATK: 2,932 (Base) / 3,556 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 4,413 (Breaker) DEF: 1,030 (Base) / 1,845 (Lord, Anima) / 721 (Breaker) / 2,123 (Guardian) / 822 (Oracle) REC: 2,365 (Base) / 2,871 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,103 (Anima) / 2,344 (Guardian) / 3,396 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill '' Normal: 12 Hits BB: 19 Hits / 27 BC Fill SBB: 24 Hits / 32 BC Fill UBB: 30 Hits / 34 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier '' Normal: 36 DC (3 BC per hit) BB: 38 DC (2 BC per hit) / X470% on all enemies SBB: 48 DC (2 BC per hit) / X850-2550% on all enemies UBB: 30 DC (1 BC per hit) / X1500-3000% on all enemies, X1000% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill 'LS: Merciless Dark Dominion' 120% boost to ATK, 40% boost to max HP, enormously boosts ATK relative to remaining HP (1.25% boost per 1% HP), enormously boosts Critical damage (150% boost), absorbs HP when attacking (10% of damage given) & hugely boosts damage against weak element (200% boost) 'ES: Heartless Dead-Winged' 25% boost to all parameters when 'Tormenting Chainscythe' is equipped, slightly absorbs HP when attacking (5% of damage given) & powerful additional attack at turn’s end for 2 turns effect added to BB/SBB (400% mod on BB, 600% mod on SBB) Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst'' BB: Overlord Command: Chaos Install 19 powerful combo Fire, Dark attack on all enemies, enormously boosts ATK for 3 turns (190% boost), adds HP absorption to attack for 3 turns (5% of damage given), enormously boosts Critical damage for 3 turns (100% boost) & adds DEF ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns SBB: Demon Instinct: Apocalyptic Rampage 24 powerful combo Fire, Dark attack on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage), adds Carnage effect to self for 1 turn (boosts ATK by 200% and critical damage by 100%, reduces DEF and REC by 60%), hugely boosts ATK relative to max HP for 3 turns (20% HP to ATK), hugely boosts damage against weak element for 3 turns (125% boost) & adds DEF ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns UBB: Dead-Winged: Certain Death 10 massive combo Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 20 massive combo Fire attack on all foes, adds Carnage effect to all allies for 2 turns (boosts ATK by 200% and critical damage by 100%, reduces DEF and REC by 60%), enormously boosts Critical damage (300% boost) & massive additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns (1500% mod) ''SP Enhancement Options #50% boost to ATK = 10 SP #Raises ATK boost to 80% "50% boost to ATK = 15 SP #Raises ATK boost to 100% "Raises ATK boost to 80% = 25 SP #Boosts critical damage (50% boost) = 20 SP #Boosts BB ATK (50% boost) = 15 SP #Enhances Leader Skill's HP absorption effect (+ 10%) = 15 SP #Adds self critical damage boost for 3 turns effect to SBB (50% boost) = 30 SP #Adds additional 5 combo Fire attack on single foe effect to SBB (600% mod, causes Self-Spark) = 45 SP #Enhances SBB/UBB's Carnage effect (+ 100% ATK, 50% critical damage, +15% DEF and REC reduction) = 60 SP #Adds critical damage boost for 3 turns effect to SBB (100% boost) = 30 SP Custom Sphere '' Name: Tormenting Chainscythe Type: Attack Boosting Rating: ''6★ ''Effects: Raises ATK parameter limit to 150000, probable Carnage effect for 1 turn when attacking (10% chance to receive 200% ATK boost, 100% Critical damage boost, 60% reduction in DEF and REC), 50% boost to ATK & 100% bost to BB ATK when HP is at least 75% ''Creator's Own Thoughts Necrox is the second Unit of my new batch: 'Multiversal Explorers. This batch is mainly composed of some Original Characters I created for other works, such as roleplays, fanfics, etc. Necrox is the batch very Nuker or as I say it: a walking Blighted Seal on steroids. He has a high attack boosting function (including SP options) and the Critical damage boost Lilly doesn't possess is within him now. To balance things up, I had to reduce his DEF to miserable levels since his ATK is his strongest stat and everything on him includes high boosts on this particular stat. Also, like Lilly, Necrox gains a separate function. ''Carnage works as a powered-up effect of Blighted Seal (previously mentioned). SBB affects only him while UBB affects everyone. Alrighty, time for the poll! If Necrox was a summonable Unit right now, would you summon him? You kidding me?! Of course! I need a nuker like this!! Fine, maybe a single time. If I'm in the mood, two will do. Eww, no way. That DEF disgusts the heck out of me. 2 out of 6 are already done. The others will join in later, including a remake of a Unit that I did in the past. '''''This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts